Darkness
by Priceless93
Summary: Alice can't remember ever being a human. All those memories are lost to her and she can never get them back again... But she can make new memories. This story traces Alice's life, starting from the asylum she was forced into.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Everything around her was covered with it. She liked the darkness. When it was dark, she was sure that the 'doctors' who came to torture her weren't there. The dark is safety and security to her. As long as she can't see them, she knew that they couldn't see her either. Thus, she sat and prayed that they'd just leave her alone with her darkness.

The door opened, and she shrunk back into her corner on reflex. They were here again. They were going to hurt her. She flinched at the thought. She hadn't had any of her dreams lately. Maybe they wouldn't torture her this time…?

"Alice?" A soft, voice asked, sounding worried. Alice relaxed. It was him. The new doctor was kind and willing to listen to her when she said that she didn't mean anyone harm by having those dreams. He didn't hurt her.

"Doctor…?" Alice's voice was barely above a whisper. She barely knew how to speak anymore. If she spoke in the other doctors' presences, she'd say something wrong and end up getting punished. She'd found out a long time ago that it was easier to just stay silent.

"Alice." The doctor sounded relieved to hear her voice. He changed back to his normal, kind but patronizing tone. "Come, we're going to go on a little field trip today, okay?"

Alice didn't want to leave her room. She still remembered the last time she'd left it. It was a long time ago, when she'd just arrived. She'd tried to escape, and was punished accordingly. She'd never approached that door again.

Alice was torn. She wanted to shake her head, and refuse to leave her room. However, she didn't want to make the doctor mad. She knew what would happen to her if she aggravated someone, especially a doctor. She closed her eyes and tried to repress the images that were flashing through her mind of the punishments she'd received over the years.

It would be okay if she left with him. He _was_ a doctor after all. Surely the other doctors wouldn't punish her if she followed his instructions.

She slowly got up to her feet. If there wasn't a wall behind her, she's sure that she'd have fallen right back down to the ground.

Her legs felt so weak. She didn't know how long it'd been since the last time she'd stood up. Nobody had ordered her to stand in a long time, and so she hadn't.

After she got used to the feeling of her legs actually supporting her body weight, she took a few shaky steps towards the doctor. Her head was pounding, and slowly, the doctor began to fade from her sight. Everything turned black again, and she was sure she'd fall. Before she could even begin to fall, a strong arm made its way around her waist, and she was leaning against a solid figure.

She gradually regained her vision, and her pounding headache subsided a little. She immediately attempted to push herself away from the doctor. The arm around her waist kept firm though.

"Alice, you haven't eaten in a week. Your blood sugar's too low; you're not going to be able to walk on your own." The doctor's calm voice stated from above her.

Her arms fell back to her side immediately. She knew he was right. He _was_ a doctor after all, and it _would_ explain the sudden bout of dizziness. She let him support her as they walked towards the door of her 'prison'.

She didn't know why she was in there, or how she'd gotten there. She barely knew anything outside of what had happened within her little box room. If she tried really hard, she thought of the name Cynthia, but she couldn't remember who it applied to.

Her legs gave way just as they walked out the door of her cell. The strain of walking even that little bit after not eating for a week and a half was too much, and the last thing she felt was a pair of strong arms carrying her.

**A/N: **Hey guys. So I know this is pretty short, but I've split it so that one scene is one chapter, although I've only done two scenes so far... Anyways, if I manage to continue this story (as I've got a terrible long-story-writing-streak), the longer scenes will be split into different chappies, but for now, one scene per chapter. The rating _might _go up to a T in the future, but I'm still not sure, as I've only got 2 scenes at the moment. Also, the characters are listed as Jasper and Alice, but Jasper most likely won't show up until a few chapters later. Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. Please review and tell me what you think of it :)


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Alice noticed when she woke up was that everything around her was bright. Too bright.

She sat up quickly, the only thought flashing through her mind was that the 'doctors' were back to torture her. It was only ever this bright when someone was in her cell with her. She hadn't had a dream in such a long time, why were they here? Was it her hair? It had grown a bit, and there was now a light black fuzz on top of her head, but they usually didn't shave it off until it was longer.

"Alice." A calm voice stated in a way that commanded her attention. She quickly turned around to find the nice doctor there.

"Doctor, have I done something wrong? Why is it so bright in here, am I going to be punished?" Alice stuttered through question after question, talking more within that minute than she had in three years.

"Alice calm down. You're not in the asylum anymore." His tone and expression told her that he was amused.

At his words, Alice quickly looked around at her surroundings, and found that she was in a spacious, gold-themed room with white trimmings. She also found that it was most definitely not her cell.

Half of her wanted to laugh with relief, but the other half was still panicking over why she wasn't in her nice, dark cell.

"Now, I'm sure you have many questions. I'll make a deal with you. You eat and I'll tell you what I know." The doctor said with a smile.

Alice finally noticed the tray laden with all kinds of food that he was carrying. She slowly nodded her head, and the doctor flashed her another smile before setting the tray down on her bedside table and settling himself into a chair beside her bed.

Alice ate slowly as she listened to the kind man beside her tell her that she was special. He knew she wasn't crazy, unlike all the other people in the asylum. He knew that she was perfectly normal, apart from her 'special talent', that is. He flashed a charming smile at her before continuing with his story.

He couldn't bear to see her suffer for something that wasn't her fault. All the other people actually were out of their minds. She was perfectly sane, although he did say that she would've gradually descended into insanity had she stayed there. Thus, he'd taken her away from that 'hellhole', as he'd so nicely put it.

Alice finished her food and managed a small smile at the doctor before feeling her eyelids start to droop again.

"Yes, sleep, your body's still exhausted." He said, picking up the tray again. She didn't question his statement, and let the soft mattress take her back into her beloved darkness.

**A/N: **So yes, I do realize that this is even _shorter_ than the first part, and I apologize for that, but this part's pretty monotonous, and I hate it, so I wanted to end the scene as soon as possible... =P As always, please review. I appreciate constructive criticism, so if you see something wrong with this, tell me, and I shall look into it. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. She held her hand up and touched the fingers lightly to her forehead so that she could be sure her palm was right in front of her face. She was completely blind. She let out a small smile as the phrase "Be careful what you wish for" popped into her head.

A week ago, when the kind doctor had taken her from this room, she'd begged him to take her back to her dark-and admittedly boring-but very safe cell. How ironic it was that now she was back in her beloved cell, she no longer wanted it, and instead longed to feel the warm sunlight on her skin again. Maybe it had to do with the fact that humans always want what they can't have…?

She let out a sigh, as the door was lightly pushed open, creating a thin strip of light that ran across the floor and up the wall across from her. She closed her eyes quickly, and as she predicted, a second later, her eyelids turned red as the room was flooded with light.

This wasn't ever a pleasant process, but it was one she was familiar with, one she could handle. After all, she had been through it countless times before.

"You, get over here." The tall man in the pristine white lab coat seemed very impatient. She wobbled a bit, but eventually got to her feet and managed to stumble over to the 'doctor'.

She felt very proud of her accomplishment. She hadn't fallen even once on her way across the room in the ridiculously blinding light. That was a first. Of course, she thought too soon, as Murphy's Law caught up with her a second later.

She tripped over her own feet right in front of her torturer, and just before she hit the floor, it disappeared and she was suddenly drowning in darkness. Soon, the only thing she could think of was the excruciating pain slowly spreading through her body. It felt as if a fire was burning her, it started at her wrists, up her arms, through her torso, her legs and all the while, she was still trapped in the darkness that usually brought her peace.

She couldn't tell if she was screaming from the pain, she couldn't even tell where the separate limbs in her body were. It didn't matter anyways; they were all immersed in the same all-consuming fire.

Just as she thought that she was going to die from the pain, the suffocating darkness disappeared, and the pain from the fire didn't seem as sharp anymore. She thought she heard an enraged yell from somewhere. Just her imagination…? She shrugged it off, as her darkness wrapped around her once again, safely snugly, taking the place of the suffocating, strangling darkness from a moment ago. She let herself relax and drift off into the safety of the dark.

**A/N:** Hi guys. So so so so so sorry that I took so long to update. As I said before, I suck at writing chaptered stories (although this is a pretty lame one, since it's barely even 2000 words...) and I know that isn't an excuse at all. I don't want to say I had writer's block because I'd be lying. The real reason is that I'm a lazy procrastinator, and completely unmotivated as well.... Although reviews tend to help... *cough*REVIEW*cough* :P I'm not actually going to make you review, I'd just appreciate it greatly.

Anyways, about the actual story. This chapter begins as a dream. She's not actually in the asylum again, she just dreams that she is, and the "kind doctor" changes her in the middle of her dream, in case it's confusing you. I know it's odd that he's changing her while she's sleeping, but I really don't feel like going into my ridiculously long-winded theory behind it. I might write a side-story some day, but for now, you'll just have to believe that I _do_ have a ridiculously long-winded theory behind it... :P

Anyways, please review and give critique, or even just to tell me that you like it/hate it. I shall probably get the next part (because they're much too short to be called chapters) out soon. I have it written already... Mostly.... I'm just going through a very extensive editting process right now. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_A girl with short, spiky black hair sat at the counter. Her pale skin was marble-like under the cheap fluorescent lighting of the half-empty diner. If it weren't for the impatient tapping of her foot against the tall bar stool, she most likely would have been mistaken for a statue._

_The tapping stopped abruptly, and the girl sighed before crossing her ankles firmly, as if to prevent herself from continuing the aggravating rhythm she'd kept up for the past hour. She grabbed the milkshake in front of her, and sipped at it delicately, grimacing as the taste registered. _

_Her face lit up suddenly, and she quickly tossed her empty cup back on the counter before spinning her stool around to face the door. The weather outside was atrocious to say the least. Black clouds let out torrents of rain that looked as if it would never end. _

_The door to the diner opened just a second after she'd turned, and the occupants of the diner turned around to face the door, wondering what type of idiot would be outside in the horrible stormy weather their area was currently suffering through. _

_She grinned, as she hopped enthusiastically off of her stool, and walked towards the newcomer. His skin was just as pale as hers, and the other regulars of the small diner stared in wonder at their combined beauty; for despite all their differences, they were both gorgeous. _

_She wasn't pretty in that classic blond-haired, blue-eyed all-American girl way, but her pixie-like face and her impish smile had all the men drooling. The regular diners had slowly grown accustomed to her ethereal presence among them, but now, as they saw her smile-_truly_ smile-for the first time, they were dazzled all over again._

_The man on the other hand, towered over the girl's short stature, his blond hair delectably ruffled from the storm outside, and his dark eyes smoldering. The girls all paused in their gossiping to stare for a minute, before turning their wide eyes on each other and squealing in what they assumed to be a quiet fashion._

_The dark-haired girl stopped directly in front of him, and looked up at him, the smile still on her face. She seemed ecstatic, with a bit of underlying relief, though the reason as to why was completely lost on him._

"_You've kept me waiting a long time," was what came out of her mouth. No introductions or any of the customary hellos and how are you's were made. _

_He either didn't take note of it or ignored it though, as he ducked his head and said "I'm sorry, ma'am," looking down towards his feet like a reprimanded child._

* * *

She sat up abruptly, moving so fast that the transition between the two positions was impossible to detect. She pouted slightly, trying to remember who the girl from her dream was. So far, she was unsuccessful. She bit her lip lightly, searching her memories, trying to remember.

She was growing steadily more agitated as she found that she not only had absolutely no clue who the girl was, she also had no idea who she herself was. She kept meeting dead ends, and more questions were popping up by the second. "Who am I?" "Where am I?" and "Where did I come from?" being just a few examples of her answerless queries; all with a hint of hysteria, of course.

A second later, she found that she was no longer concerned about the questions. She'd discovered an even bigger concern. A girl sat in a bed across from her. Her black hair was sticking up in all directions and her blood red eyes seemed panicked and wild, though her expression was quickly changing into one of shock. She'd found the girl from her dream.

"Who are you?" Her voice, intended to be sharp and intimidating, came out melodious and soft. She watched as the dream girl's lips moved as well, but when she listened, she only heard her own quiet and more than slightly panicked voice ringing through the room.

She frowned in confusion, but a glint of gold caught her eye, and she realized that the girl opposite herself was surrounded by a frame. She raised a hand slowly then let it drop. The girl copied her motions exactly. Of _course._

There wasn't another girl in the room; it was just her reflection in a mirror. She let out a sigh of both relief and exasperation at her own foolishness. Slowly, as the last of the adrenaline from her panic attack faded away, a smell invaded her senses. She couldn't quite identify it, a sweet aroma that surrounded her, drawing her in. The intensity of it had her wondering how she hadn't noticed it to begin with.

She swung herself out of bed and walked towards a table she hadn't noticed before. She followed the smell to a cup on the table. The black mug was filled with a red substance that she couldn't quite place.

Later speculation told her that she probably should've thought about what the suspicious red substance _was_, but at the time, she'd only been concerned with the _delicious_ taste of it as it slid down her throat.

**A/N:** Hello my dear darling readers. This is _slightly_ longer than my usual, though it's still not very long. Sorry, but I'm just not good at this. Story-writing, that is. Anyways, if you've read it, then please review. Concrit is appreciated, as usual. No clue when my next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon, as I've taken to writing again lately. ^^

Also, in case it's not clear, the stuff in italics is a vision that she's seeing. :)


End file.
